A Foxy Drama Island
by Tabris the 17th Angel
Summary: After a chaotic experince, Naruto Mclean Uzumaki, moves forward with his life. He tries to be a teenager, to be what he should have been. So when he gets on a tv show, he get's a plague of memories. Lost memories in fact, who are these two women, why does it feel like he knows them, but most of all why does his heart beat with love, happiness and pain when seeing them despite the s


**After a chaotic experince, Naruto Mclean Uzumaki, moves forward with his life. He tries to be a teenager, to be what he should have been. So when he gets on a tv show, he get's a plague of memories. Lost memories in fact, who are these two women, why does it feel like he knows them, but most of all why does his heart beat with love, happiness and pain when seeing them despite the shattered fragments of his past. Will he ever find out who he was before?**

**This is my first fanfic so I hope its decent for everyone. I'll try my best but ****I hope my grammar doesn't suck to bad. I give a shout out to Mimei Mu for letting me use some parts and such from his story. It'll be entirely different, how, well it'll be an assassin Naruto story.** **I'll probably use the first season of his story as a guide overall, but will eventually go back to canon somewhat. I will also be adding other anime, shows and movies into my story. For the pairings, it'll be a harem but a small one for that. To also clarify, it'll have different people in it that are in like one's from Marvel, DC, that type of thing. I won't use no polls as that complicates stuff or use her and such in PM's or reviews. I will have whoever I have in it. Might change things up for when I finish this up and start a new fic, but only after this one is done. Like I said before, I'm a noobie right now. Let me take it slow and not burn out. That's all I ask.**

**"Total" – Talking**

**'Drama' – Thinking**

**_"Island!" _****– Flashback**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**** and Total Drama, or anything that is mentioned in this fanfic.**

**First Chapter: The Island: The Campers, Tag, and Sharks!**

_"All he remembered was fire, in a place where he lived at, trained at, and eventually, sent it down to the ground in a burning inferno."_

A figure in bed at a hotel room stirs softly.

_"He was happy with the family that loved him, from the people he cherished, and the friends that he was glad to have met. Then they tooked him, to turn him and many others, into an assassin like no other. They had made them take many oaths, to protect the innocent and to slay the evil that was in the hearts of mankind."_

The figure starts sweating, due to the past that constantly haunts its dreams.

_"If only he knew what they were doing from the beginning, he would have slayed the demons head off faster than he did. He wouldn't live with such guilt that what they trained and killed for, was the greed of others."_

_"He eventually rebelled, with the help of others that weren't fully indoctrinated into the clan. They set out and destroyed all traces of the clan, finally setting himself and the others free."_

The figure rolls out of bed, in each hand were twin falcions. Black with red cross marks overlaying the sword with a white streaking towards the middle of the sword. The other sword, was a polar opposite of the first, a white overall with a black streak down the center of the sword.

The figure glances throughout the room, only to notice that there was no one present. With a casual flick of the wrists, the swords disappeared in a particles of light.

The figure looks at the clock by the bed, the time and date June 5, 2019, 6:03 AM shine brightly to the figure.

"I'd knew I shouldn't have trained so late last night, I actually overslept." the figure speaks in a soft but rough voice, gives a snort of irony at that fact.

The figure eventually walks towards the bathroom knowing that they can't afford to be late.

With a flick, the lights turn on. Giving the figure a clear look at himself in the mirror. Staring back was a young man at the age of seven-teen years old, with black and red hair mixed together in a way that perfectly complimented each other, along with a stripe of white hair in the front. With a pale complexion, made it easier to see the scars along the body but most of all, the big scar where a human's heart rest at.

This figure was Naruto Mclean Uzumaki, a young man trying to find his past. To keep his promises to face's with no name's and name's but no face's. To live his life like he should've. Seeing no other choice, he joins a tv show for a chance to win $100,000 dollars as a prize. An amount needed to find his past, but if it leads to a dead end, well he'll live his future the way he wants it.

(The Total Drama Island)

At the dock, a man in his mid-thirties smiled at the camera with a grin, "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawankwa! I'm your host, Chris McLean." He paused to let it sink in before speak up, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

Chris walks down the dock as if he was on a stroll, "Here's the deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp." He halts his stroll in front of the camp sign, "They'll compete in challengers against each other then have to face the judgments of their fellow campers." Chris paused for a bit, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the loser ship, never come back...Ever!" He grinned, gesturing at the dock.

(Campfire site)

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies," Chris thumbed at the campfire site, "Where all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He grabbed a stick with marshmallow and take a bite before tosses it away, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune," Chris pulls a treasure crest out of nowhere before whispered to the camera with a light chuckle, "Let's face it, they will blow it off in a week or so."

(Dock)

Chris returned to the dock, "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on…" He takes a deep breath as he pointed at the camera with a grin, "TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

Theme song

The intern behind camera gave Chris a signal, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island." He beamed, "All right, it's time to meet our vic…cough, eh, I mean campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort," Chris chuckled, "So if they seem to be pissed off, that's probably why." As if it was on a cue, the ship just pulled up as Chris turn to face the first camper with his infamous grin, "What's up, Beth!"

The farmer girl suddenly tackles Chris with a squeal, causing him to give her a weird look, "It's so incredible to meet you!" Beth blinked, "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh…Thanks?" Chris muttered with raised eyebrow before glancing to see a giant Jamaican walking up to him with duffle bags and greeted him, "DJ."

"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before glancing at the scene, "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked the host, only to hear him confirming that it was the right place, "Hmm…Looks a lot different on the form…" He muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock while glancing around.

"Hey, Gwen." The goth girl sighed.

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen jerked her head at the rundown cabins.

Chris chuckled, "Oh, yeah! By the way, my crib is this trailer with A.C."

"I didn't sign up for that!" She growled.

"Actually, you did." Chris smirked, proudly presenting the contact before Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half, "…Good thing about lawyers is…that they make a lot of copies." Gwen growled again before picks up her bags.

"I'm not staying here!"

"You sure? That means you have to swim back since your boat just left." There was sound of boat honking as it left the island.

"Great…" Gwen muttered with sarcasm as other boat pull up with a cowboy in pink shirt doing some kind of dance before he flipped off the boat.

"Wassup, Chris. It's an honor to meet you, man!" The cowboy greeted with fistbump.

"Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"

Geoff grinned, "Thanks, man!"

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen whispered to DJ and Beth, earning some concern looks from them.

Chris looks at the dock again before introducing the new camper to other campers, "Everyone, this is Lindsay." The blonde bombshell waved to everyone with a smile, "Not too shabby, eh?" Chris whispered to the camera as Lindsay walk up to Chris.

"You look so familiar!" Lindsay pointed at Chris as he grins at her.

"I'm Chris McLean." She blinked and stares at him with quizzical expression on her face, "…The host of this show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from."

"Um…Yeah…" Chris blinked with dumbfounded expression on his face as he stares at Lindsay walk to the group before muttering something about not bright. He turns around to see a black haired teenager stepped on the dock, "Heather the queen bee.

Heather scoffed as she shoves Chris out of her way, "This place looks like hell and a place fit only for losers." Heather grunted out as she glances around the at not only the camp but the campers as well.

"Look like she's on a warpath, hehehe." Chris smirked as he turns to call out the next camper only to jump back in fright as he looks to find Naruto, looking at him while calming his rapidliy beating heart.

He stands at 6'1 feet and wearing a crimson jacket that was opened in the middle with a well fitted black shirt that showed his defined leaned but muscular build and a black cargo combat jeans that had extra pockets alonside the thighs with a chain that was connected from the left side front to back over a pair of black combat boots with ankle guards covering up to his shins. Which must be customized since Chris was sure that there were no kind of shoes much to his knowledge i.e. due to chef looking for a pair but what made him stand out was his spiky slicked-back black and crimson hair, that made it look like a dark hue of both with a white streak on the front followed by a ponytail. Looking into his eyes, he sees a dark storm blue and dark violet eyes, unknowingly missing how haunted his eyes looked.

With the teen that everybody was staring at, the person of attention was studying his environment out of habit and instincts. Purposely missing the looks of surprises, upon scrutiny of the his eyes, due to him not wanting to further reveal more about himself than necessary. Which were an attribute of the two people in the group knew from their respective pasts.

Giving a look of surprise at this that soon changes to disbelief as the teens eyes shift colors, something that surprised everyone else, seeing them switch in the place of the other.

Chris noticed that it was possibly a mutated form of heterochromia, along with was some kind of necklaces that were on his neck but it was hiding under his shirt.

"Yeah, it wouldn't do well to start drama before the season starts." Naruto retorts, rubbing his head as he pick up his black duffle bags.

'This guy looks impressive' was what everyone minds besides two people out of the group, as they looked at the teen with further interest but couldnt pierce together.

"Naruto our mystery camper, got to say, those are some wicked looking eyes. Hopefully your muscles and looks aren't for show, hate to be disappointed." Chris commented, Naruto blinks as he takes a glance at Chris before shrugging.

"I guess so." He walks up to the group, only to take notice of a couple people, including a black with teal streaked hair girl, who he admits is attractive, along with the black hair asian teen. What catches his attention out of the two, were ebony eyes when suddenly, memories rushed in, forgotten and buried unknowingly, they all rushed in before-

_"Flashback"_

_Halloween 2009_

_"Come one Naruto, let's hurry to the house. You'll be the home owner and I'll be the monster." said a black haired, ebony eyed seven year old girl as she stares at her companion with a slight blush and smile as she turns away from the younger version of a happy Naruto._

_Who was standing in front of a play house decorated as a haunted house."Come on and hurry up, we need to get dressed before we leave. This is going to be one amazing night Gw-_

_"End Flashback"_

Someone who he seems to know or at least recongize, despite the headaches banging against his head, causing him to almost trip on himself due to the pain of the rush of a memory.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder after steadying himself, he looks up to see the concerned look the young woman he was remebering about. When he searches her eyes, all he finds is hope, happiness and sadness. Confirming that she knew who he was but saw her hesitation, as she opens and closes her mouth trying to find the words to say but can't.

"Kon'nichiwa, arigatō. Um, sorry everyone for the scare, just had some trouble sleeping last night and it caught up to me." Naruto lied smoothly as he gave everyone a little smile, that was fake due to the revelations he uncovered about himself.

Naruto gives her a pat to the back as if it expressed further gratitude and walks away. Gwen feels something in her corset pocket, she glances around to see if anyone notice, only to find no one looking at her. She pulled out what was in her pocket.

As she marvels at how fast he must've slip it onto her person, let alone to do so in such short time, she unravels to see a message. "Meet me when you want to talk. Wait til we can speak privately." Gwen turns to see the person she had a crush on for years until he disappeared, only to see him on the otherside of the dock.

"Huh? Um…" DJ scratched his head, glancing at other campers. He was kind of happy to know that he was not the only one confused about what he said but unsure if he should ask because he didn't want to seem rude.

"Ah, I mean nice to meet you and thanks. Sorry, sometimes my Japanese would slip up." Naruto chuckles lightly.

"Oh, no worry, man." Geoff grinned at Naruto. The mixed haired teenager was about to say something but a loud music cut him off as everyone look at the source to see a punk standing on top of the speaker before leap off the boat.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted the punk.

"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duncan threatened with a scowl, palmed his fist.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." Chris chuckled, "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you send back to juvie."

Duncan shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Okay then." He picks up his bag and wink at Heather, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Ewww, I'll rather be mauled by sharks than get touched by you." Heather snarked back.

"Damn, that's a burn if I ever saw one" Naruto smirks at the punk before being confused by the way the black haired started acting differently.

"oh yea-...HELL NO!" Heather snarled as she cuts off the host, her temper finally reached due to her being the butt of a joke. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm calling my parents now, Chris! You can't make me stay here!" Chris grinned as he pull out the contact and wave it around, meaning that she can't leave any time until it's about elimination.

The ship shows up, pulling a skiing jock in red jumpsuit, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" The said jock waved to everyone with one hand but it caused him to have a wipeout and flew over the group's heads before landed into the suitcases.

Everyone winced as they watch a suitcase flew into the air before splashing into the water, soaking Heather in process, "Wicked wipeout!" Chris shouted to the jock before Tyler gives a thumb up from under the piles.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" Naruto pulled Tyler out, getting a nod and smile from the jock, happy to get some help after his failed attempt of making a good first impression. The host chuckled at the slight of soaking Heather before a heavy breathing cut him off, glancing right behind him to see a nerd with some kind of keyboard.

"Um…Welcome to camp, Harold." Chris grinned while thinking that he was creepy for breathing so hard on his neck, who would do that…beside some of his fangirls. Harold stares blankly at Chris. That nerd is really starting to creeping him out.

"Um…what's he looking at?" Beth asked the campers, only to get shrugs and a few shivers. Chris hopes that Harold was not checking him out.

"You mean this show is at this crappy summer camp and not on some big stage?" Harold questioned Chris, a nod was his reply, "YES! That's more favorable to my mad skills."

"…I hope one of his skills is not jerking off in random places…" Naruto muttered lowly, gaining some chuckles and groans of disgusts from the campers.

"And now contestant number ten, Trent!" The host nods to the musician.

"Wish it was nine," whispered Trent, "Hey, Chris, just saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Thanks! I knew I rock this show!" Chris boasted as they pound fists.

"I saw that." Beth inputted, "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity this week."

"Lucky! I wish I was dropped on my head." Harold said, earning a raised eyebrow from everyone but Naruto decides to mess with the nerd.

"Didn't you have plenty of these drops when you were a baby?" He smirked while everyone around laughed.

"Hey…" Harold sighed at Naruto before receiving a pat on back from the snickering asian teen.

"Sorry, Harold, I couldn't resist it."

"It's okay, I just walked into this one, I guess." Harold sighed again as Trent takes his place next to Gwen before smiling at her, causing the goth girl to ignore and turn away from him as she was in deep thought in what to say to the msyterious teen.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto shows no reaction, as he sensed her coming before opening his eyes that were closed in meditation, to see a surfer girl walk up to Chris with her red and orange board.

"All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here."

"Yeah, nice board…" Duncan scoffed, "It ain't Malibu, sweet heart."

"I thought we were going to be at beach." Bridgette asked.

Chris points at the polluted beach with a grin, "We are!"

"Oh, poor seagull." Naruto stares at the seagull that somehow got stuck with a plastic soda holder before the water pulls the bird away from the beach.

"Great…" Bridgette seems to be disappointed after seeing the polluted beach before bend down to pick up her bag, unaware that she just hit the host in the head with her board.

"Ow, darn it! That hurt!" Chris groaned, rubbing his sore head. 'I hope it doesn't bruise. My poor pretty face…'

"Hi, I'm Geoff!" Geoff greeted Bridgette with eagerness in his tone as Bridgette turns to him, swinging the board. It was lucky that the boys ducked under it.

"Watch the board!" Harold whined.

"Hi, I'm Beth!" The farmer waved as the campers ducks again.

"You really have an awesome board." Naruto chuckled, it was kind of funny to see everyone ducking under Bridgette's board and she never even noticed!

"Thanks." Bridgette smiled, "I also like your dyed hair." Naruto blinked before rubbing his head with chuckle.

"Actually, it's my natural color…" As soon as he said that, everyone blinked before turn to him, save for a few. Further confirming his identity, except wondering where the white hair came from.

"Seriously? I never have ever seen an Asian with natural black and crimson hair, but what's with the white streak?" Gwen raised one of her eyebrows at the question of the girl next door, DJ nods his head behind the goth girl, conceding to her statement.

"It's true. I had this hair color for as long as I can remember, except for this white stripe right here. I got this due to some unfortunate and personal circumstances."

"Well, I still think it's awesome." Bridgette smirked at Naruto, as she didn't want to bring up bad things so she changed to a safer topic.

"I agree with her!" Lindsay waves her hand in air.

"Ok, now we met the surfer girl and confirmed Naruto's natural color…Can we please get on with the show!" Heather growled, squeezing the water out of her hair while secretly hiding to what she actually felt upon that revelation.

"Did someone miss their double cappuccino macchiato this morning?" Duncan smirked as Harold snickered.

"You'll be missing something important when I'm done with you." Heather growled, holding up her hands as if she wants to strangle someone's neck.

"Our…" The host winced as he touch his head, he just missed something that the campers was talking and he hoped that someone got it on camera, what if it was some drama! "Our next camper is Noah."

"You got my memo about my allergies?" The bookworm asked the host.

"I'm sure someone did." He already got it but he tossed it in the trash can just before the show.

"Wonderful…" Noah said sarcastically, "Is this where we will be staying at?"

"No, it's your mother's place and we're throwing a party." Duncan palmed his fist. Unnoticed to everyone, Naruto was about to say something, before stopping himself. He wasn't sure if everyone could take it.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Did you do it yourself?" Noah deadpanned before Duncan grabs his lips with his hand.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"No thanks…Can I have my lips back, please?" Duncan released him with a grin, "Thanks…".

"What's up, y'all! Leshawna's in the house!" Everyone look up to see a black teenager waving at them and they can hear Harold gasping at her. "Hey baby, how you do?" She give Chris a high five, "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble." She teased the campers as the campers chuckled at her jokes, "Give me some sugars, brother!" Leshawna raised her hand to DJ as he reply back with high five.

"I've never seen a girl like you in my life before!" Harold bubbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You're real big and loud!"

"What did you just said to me?"

"Dead man walking fellas." Naruto whispered to the group around them, the bookworm smirked as everyone winced at Leshawna yelling at Harold before Bridgette and DJ held Leshawna back.

'Hehehe, we got a drama going on.' Chris chuckled, rubbing his hands. He can smell the paychecks coming in but he better stop them since they were going to waste the time and save the drama for later. "SETTLE DOWN, CAMPERS! SAVE IT FOR LATER!" The host shouted at them, Leshawna huffed as she glared at Harold while fixing herself up.

Chris walks up to two new campers in matching clothes, "Ladies! Katie, Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"

"Oh, my gosh! Look! It's a summer camp!" Katie gushed to Sadie.

"I always wanted to go to summer camp!"

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

"…Which one is Katie and Sadie?" A confused Harold asked Trent.

"…I'm not sure…" He responded with a shrug.

Chris rubbed his head before noticing the homeschooled farmer, "Ezekiel! What's up, man?"

"I think I see a bird, eh." Trent snickered as everyone look at Ezekiel with puzzled expression.

"Um…Dude, I know you've been homeschooled your whole life and don't get out much…but please don't say too much, okay?" Ezekiel nodded with smile. 'For the first time, I worry about a teenager.'

"That's just…um…wow?" Gwen shook her head, dumbfounded.

"Cody! The Code-ster!" Cody flashed his gap grin as they high-fived.

"Psyche to be here, man!" He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes. Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips.

"Save it, short stuff." Cody grinned at her before taking his place.

"Eva! Nice to see you here!" The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl. Cody decided to give her a high five, only to get her bag on his feet as he yelped.

"What's inside? Dumbbells?" He whined.

"Yes."

"…You really like to work out!" Naruto smirks, while watching Cody hopping on one foot.

"Yes."

"…Woman of few words?"

"Yes."

Duncan glances to DJ, "She's all yours."

"WOOO-HOOOOO!" Everyone jumped at the booming voice and turn to see the large teenager, "Chris, what's happening, buddy!" He giggled to himself, "This is so awesome! WOO-HOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed into a bear hug.

"SO AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah, man, that is just so…" Owen paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled at him. He had something positive about him that made you want to be his friend.

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO! Are you going to be on my team?"

"Oh, I sure hope so." Gwen muttered with a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes. While she wouldn't normally mind, she didn't share the amount of enthusiasm he was exerting.

"WOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"…This guy is cool." Naruto grinned. He reminded him of a friend that he thought of as a brother. It also helped that they were giants with outgoing personalities. Not exactly the same as Owen, but on a level that was humble and friendly at a depth to where it was hard for you to be anything but in return.

It wasn't always the case but those were just situations that didn't lead or end to it being possible.

"Are you almost done?" Chris stared at Owen before the large boy put him back on ground, "Just in time to see Courtney." He pointed at the ship with the said girl who was waving at the group.

"Thank you." Courtney take Chris's hand and step down before making her way to the group, "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Owen!" He grabbed Courtney's hand and shakes it in his excitement.

"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel.

"This is Justin." Chris introduced him to the group, "Just to let you know, we just pick you based on your look."

Justin smirked at him, "I can live with that."

"I like your pants!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.

"Thanks."

"Because they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"

"Um…No, just had them for a while."

"Oh…" Owen facepalm, "Stupid…"

"Hey, everyone! Izzy!" Naruto blinks, was it really who he thought it was. The little girl he helped take care with his friends til they all seperated to there own paths when she was strong enough?

"Hi, Chris!" She waved before she slipped off the ship and hit her chin on the dock.

"Ouch! That's a bad wipeout!" Tyler laughed and Courtney ran up to her but Naruto beat her there and picked Izzy up.

"You're alright...little sister?" Naruto whispered the last part, watching Izzy shook her head in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that I'm good…besides hitting my chin. Its nice to see you as well brother." Whispered back the acting teen. Happy to see one of the people that helped took care of her.

"I'll say, maybe you'll get a bruise or not." Courtney said as Izzy grinned at them.

"So this is the summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here for lunch?" Izzy keeping up her illusion of crazy person.

"That is a good call! We need lunch!" Owen perked at the mention of foods.

"First thing, we have to get a group photo for a promo." Chris chuckled, "Everyone on the end of this dock!" With that, the campers gather at the end of dock and take their positions. Naruto stands right next to Heather with his hands in his jacket and head tilted to the side sligjtly with one eye closed and the other staring into the camera with a smirk. Along side a double-peace sign Izzy, the host leaped on the ship with camera, "Okay, one…two…Whoops, forget the lens cap. Now hold that pose…Hang on, card filled!"

"Oh come on!" Leshawna muttered, "My face is starting to freeze."

"Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanaka…WHOA!" Everyone cried out as the dock break down, sending them into the water, "Okay, guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10."

(Campfire)

"That is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris waved at the scene, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends." The campers glance at each other, "You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting vote off will win $100,000 dollars."

"Excuse me," Duncan smirked, "What will the sleeping arrangements will be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He thumbed at Heather.

Heather gasped in disgust, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

"No." The host shook his head, "Girls get one side of the cabins and dudes get the other."

"Well it seems he's not your type, its such a shame he doesn't know when to quit. It must be his masochist tendencies acting up." Naruto chuckled, ruffling Heather's head. The queen bee slapped his hand away, before getting kicked in his shins. Only for her to hop on one foot, due to the protection he has on his lower limbs "Oww...idiot, don't mess with my hair! We're on a nationwide show!"

"Gomen, gomen." Naruto grinned, rubbing his head, but not sorry at all.

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay raised her hand, "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Yeah but that's not really how it works here…" Chris sighed, "And it's Chris."

"But I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!"

"Yeah and I'll break out in hives! It's true!"

"That cannot be happening." Gwen groaned before Owen grabs her and Tyler in a headlock, "Aw come on, guys. It'll be fun! Like sleepover!"

"I agree with big fella." Naruto chuckled, patting Owen's back, "Well beside the sleepover part…."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler whispered to Gwen, nodding to Duncan, who was holding a deer in headlock as he grinded his fist on the head.

"Hmm, originally I was going to split you in two teams but we have odd number of campers so guess what?" All of the campers shake their heads in synchronize, "We are going to have a challenge right now! One of you will get instant elimination, which would even up the numbers of campers!"

"WHAT!" Everyone cried before Courtney stands up with scowl, "But we just got here!"

"Too bad!" He singsong, "Now for our first challenge, it's going to be…" Chris pulls out a black ball behind his back, the competitors can see that there was some kind of timer on the top of the ball. "Paint bomb tag! The rules are simple…The person who hold this ball is the 'it'," He toss the ball up and down, "there will be no tag-backs, the new 'it' has to freeze for ten seconds, there are no safe zones…With me so far?" The host paused to make sure that everyone understands, "As you see, this ball have a timer, which is the exact number of time limit and it will exploded at the end and the loser will be cover in paint. The eliminated camper will have to walk down the dock of shame, no shower at all!"

"No shower?" Beth gulped, that would be so humiliated to go out on the first day like that.

"Oh yeah… you will also do this with these magna goggles. Don't take them off however, cause if you do, your automaticly out. Where you will walk to the dock of shame, and..." The host grins " Where we leave the paint bomb with you, as soon as you depart." The host shows in his hands a bunch of thick lens goggles as the campers gasp in surprise at that information. "Anyone want to be it?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows, "By the way, it's a one hour time limit."

No one said anything unless someone speak up, "I'll do it!"

"Thanks, Naruto. I'm glad that you stepped up." The ball soared over everyone's head and landed in the asian's hands, "Push the button on the timer to start the game on my command…"

"Oh really, I thought we were going for the count to three." Naruto gave a sarcastic reply while rolling his eyes. Obviously he had the power to give the greenlight for them to do anything.

" Dude, let me do my thing...Get ready…" The campers scrambled as safely as they can, due to the goggles messing with their eye sight. "Set…" Naruto smirked, his finger hover over the button, "TAG!"

Timer: One hour

"Can't wait to see someone gets a new coat of paint." Naruto laughed, walked off to find the hiding campers. He decided to check out the boathouse since it's close to the campfire, maybe some of campers would be there.

(Tyler)

The jock was emptying the large box before diving into the box, placing the lid over his head, leaving a small gap. "The game is so mine." Tyler laughed, only to cut off as the lid lifted to reveal Naruto staring back at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…H-H-How…"

"The boathouse was close…that and you were laughing so loud…" Naruto handed the ball to Tyler before taking off, "Sorry buddy."

"It's cool, man." The jock sighed as he rubbing his chin, try to figure out which place to check out for any hiders.

(Harold)

The nerd decided to take a refuge in a bathroom, using one of the stalls. 'This is a perfect spot, no one would find me here.' Harold snickered to himself before the stall door opened, "ACK!" The person turns out to be Duncan and Harold was kind of relieved that he doesn't have the ball with him.

Duncan smirked at him, "Well, well…That's not a bad spot, mind giving it to me?" Harold crossed his arms with narrowed eyes, "No way, Duncan! Go find another place, gosh!" The punk's smirk become a grin before he grab Harold's collar and pull him up close, nose to nose.

"Want to reconsider it?" Duncan holds up his fist.

"Um…Yeah, hehehe." Harold chuckled nervously before scrambling out the door, to accidentally slam his knee into the punks crotch due to the goggles poor eyesight. Making the punk groan in pain before tossing the nerd to the floor and slamming the door on Harold's behind with a loud. "Ahh...gosh, that was my spot in first place…" He sighed before wincing in pain, and speed walking out of the bathroom to not smack his face due to the goggles, to find another hiding spot.

Timer: 52 minutes

Tyler gulped as he glances at the timer bit couldn't due to the goggles preventing him a glimpse, carefully jogging up to one of the , he saw a vague figure of one of the campers that rushed into the cabin before he chose the boathouse and he hoped that the camper was still there. As soon as the jock gets closer to the door, he trips on the step and barreled into the door, slamming upon the floor.

"Ouch! That'll leave a mark!" Tyler groaned before look up to see a concerning DJ, "Are you alright, whoever you are?" The giant asked, only to get a ball. He blinked once, twice, and third time before groaned, "Oh man…" The jock gets up with another groan before taking off while shouting his apology to DJ.

"Hey, where did Tyler take off?" Harold muttered, checking inside the cabin only to barely see DJ with ball. "Um…Never mind…" The nerd quickly disappeared before DJ has any chance to tag him.

(Izzy)

Izzy humming, swinging her legs as she scanned the ground from her seat in the tree. She blinked, noticing a red clothed figure, realizing that it was Naruto, starts to climb up a tree in front of her. Izzy grabbed the vine and grinned before swinging into his tree, due to training similiar to hone her senses.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" Naruto smirks as he felt a familiar person moving past his head before reacting to see a hand reaching out to grab him, only to reversing it back. "WHOA!"

"Hehehe, hiya there big brother of mine!" Izzy giggled nervously as she was dragged down.

"Looks like someone's not keeping up with their training?" The crazy girl nodded sheepishly and Naruto grinned at her, "You know this means it'll be like old times right? Is that a problem?"

"No problem." Izzy stared at him, making her feel a little uncomfortable. He rubbed his head for a while before Izzy speaks up, "So, what have you been up to since the last time we talked?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little busy is all." Izzy's hand move's to his cheek, surprising him at the sudden touch, rubbing them affectionly and ask something that causes him to freeze.

"So, how have you been since Arturia?" Naruto swatted her hand away with a grimance. Not wanting this topic brought up so soon between them.

"You pick one hell of a time to bring this up, but I'm alright." He retorted, acting like he was over it before her hand sternly moves his face directly to hers, "I know that your still hurting, and that I'll be here when your ready to tell me your not quite past her death. Just remember that your not alone anymore, and that you can't get rid of me that easy."

She giggled softly and walked away as tears slowly flow from his eyes, desperately trying in vain to keep his emotions in check but couldn't in the company of family. He wipes his checks as he shakes his head softly while releasing an agitated sigh before moving to catch up to her.

(Duncan)

The punk scowled as he scanned the area, juggling the ball in his hand. The next time he see that dweeb, he'll give him a piece of his mind, meaning his fist. Somehow DJ managed to tag Harold after a while then this nerd just comes back to his hiding spot and tagged him. It really took him aback, gave Harold a chance to run off before Duncan thinks of hitting him.

"Ugh, that sucks…" He growled, tightening his grip on the ball.

Timer: 41 minutes

(Gwen)

Somewhere in the woods, Gwen was crouching inside a bush. She sighed before stiffen as she hear a sound of footsteps getting closing. 'Who would it be? Are they it or…?' Slowly the goth peek out and sighed, it was just this blonde girl, which one, she couldn't tell. "Shall I just tell her that she kept running in a circle?" Gwen whispered to herself before shrugged, "Nah, I'm sure she would figure it out."

She was wrong and had to watch Lindsay and repeatedly tell her, after she found out who she was, that she's not the cat from Alice in wonderland. Due to her trying to help but messes up because of her eyesight and decided let the sterotypical blonde run around for the rest of time as revenge.

(Duncan)

"See ya!" Duncan chuckled, walk away from the new it.

"Wonderful, I'm so happy that I'm it now." The bookworm shot back, glared at Duncan's back as he retreated to whatever he come from. Maybe he shouldn't have decided to hide behind that boulder while determining if he wanted to read his book or not. Noah sighed before wandering around, taking his time and making plans in his head. If he decides to wait until the last minute and hand it to someone, this person will be out right away because of no tag-back rule and he have a lot of time to kill, according to the timer…After a another glance, correction, he have to find someone soon.

Timer: 29 minutes

(Cody and Trent)

The duo was hiding right behind the Arts and Crafts Center building and was chatting about music and what kind they enjoy.

"Really? Never pegged you for a fan of classical music. No offense, Cody."

"Yeah, it's okay. I really never understand why everyone would ever think that I'm into electronic music, it's really not that good."

(Heather)

The queen bee was filing her nails without any worries. She was sitting on top of the sink in the communal bathroom and glance at the door to make sure that it's still locked, what if someone has skills to pick the lock and tag her out.

'Ugh... I shouldn't even be here, I should be confirming its Naruto or not.' She blows her hair up, 'Then their's Gwen I have to worry about.' She thought about her sort of reluctant friend/rival that she unfortunately knew due to circumstances before being snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of doorknob jiggling.

"Hey, let me in!" Heather raised her eyebrow at the voice, it sounded like that fatty before resuming her filing. "…Awwww…" Heather blinked, "I'm it now? But I'm so bad at it!" Oh, did that fatty get tag by someone? Oh well…

Outside the bathroom, Owen pouting as Noah pats his back.

"If it helps, I noticed some campers hiding over there in the main camp, where the cafeteria would be." Noah offered, feeling little bad for Owen since it seems that he is a nice guy.

"…Thanks, little buddy!" The loveable oaf give Noah a bearhug before rushing toward the cafeteria.

"Ugh…I think my ribs just cracked a little…" The bookworm groaned, Owen really don't know his strength at all...Noah rolls his eyes, again everyone on this island are living examples of stereotypes.

(Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, and Ezekiel)

The girls growled at Ezekiel as Eva grabbed Ezekiel's neck.

"What did you just said?!" The reason why the girls were mad at Ezekiel right now is because he just made some sexist comment and it doesn't sit well with them. "Tell me what did you just said!"

"I just said that it's good that you have me protecting you since girls are weak, eh." Eva growled, "Pa said that I have to watch out for the girls since they need a lot of help, eh." Courtney joined Eva, "Plus, boys are smarter than girls so we have to help you a lot…" Bridgette growled as she open the door.

"Toss him out…" The surfer gritted her teeth and Eva smirked before throwing him out, slamming the door as Ezekiel skidded on the ground before he stops in front of someone's feet. Slowly, he struggles to see a blurry Owen with the ball.

"Um…Sorry…" The oaf chuckle nervously as he placed the ball in Ezekiel's hand before darting off as if a devil was chasing him…Why is he screaming? The homeschooled boy takes a good look at the timer and widened his eyes at the beeping.

Timer: 10 seconds

A flashback went off in his head.

=line=

Chris tossed the ball up and down, "The new 'it' has to freeze for ten seconds…"

=line=

Suddenly everything was in slow motion…Ezekiel gulp slowly

9…

Owen kept screaming as he run.

8…

The girls in the cafeteria duck under the table…

7…

Heather checks her nails for any dirt, ignoring the scream of the campers…

6…

Chris takes a sip out of his coconut drink as he smiled, watching the scene unfolded with his binocular…

5…

DJ peeked out of the cabin with Leshawna and Beth before duck back inside…

4…

Gwen gives another sigh, feeling a little bad that she still didn't tell Lindsay that she was running in circle after a while.

3…

Ezekiel takes a deep breath…

(Naruto)

"Hmm, did you hear it?" Geoff and Justin turn to Naruto with puzzling expression, "I swear it sounds like someone screaming, did the paint bomb just…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

They dropped their jaws, watching a huge pillar of multicolored paint shot up in air in the distance before it splash back.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Holy shit, that was amazing!" Naruto laughed, drawing their attention before joining him in laughter.

"My, my…" Chris shakes his head, "Ezekiel, only if you didn't say anything, you wouldn't be out of the game but you just did." Ezekiel sighed, attempting to wipe the paint off his face.

"Service him right." Courtney muttered, crossing her arms in front.

"Now, since it's an instant elimination challenge and you lost…that means you have to take a walk down the dock of shame!"

"Can't I take a shower before I go, eh?"

"Ye….Noooooo." Chris drawled, "Don't want you to track paints all over my island and why would you waste a good coat." He snickered, earning another sigh from the prairie boy.

(Dock of Shame)

Ezekiel sighed in dejection as he walk up to the boat and take his seat. Everyone watch the ship take off and disappear into the horizon.

(Campfire)

"Was it fun for you guys? Did you just have a taste of the challenge?" Chris asked the campers and speaks up as he pulls up a clipboard, "Don't answer! Now we're gonna to spilt you into two team since we have even numbers now."

"Really, it would have been better to add someone else to the game." Heather whispered to Naruto, "True, but it would also add another person competing for the prize." She paused, mulling it over before agreeing with the teen and scowling at the thought of an extra person winning the game.

"If I call your name out, go stand over there." Chris gesturing at the right side of the campfire before calls them out, "Gwen, Noah, Leshawna, Heather, Geoff, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Naruto, Sadie, and Izzy."

Everyone stands up, never noticed that both Heather's and Gwen's eyes widened. The host called out the one person that they both desperatedly wanted in the same team, before looking at the other in the eyes and giving a reluctant nod. Causing the goth to miss the sad look from the musican.

"You are officially known as…" He paused, swipe his hand in air as if he was posting something, "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Well well, it seems fate decided to bring us together once more." Naruto dramatically replies with a hand covering his face before he takes a look at their green flag with Izzy giggling at Naruto's reaction.

"Wait, what about Katie?" Sadie gasped in horror but Chris ignored her.

"The rest of you, over here." He pointed at his left and calls them out by their names, "Bridgette, Justin, Harold, Eva, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Katie, Trent, and Cody." He waited as the rest take their place.

"But Sadie is a Gopher! I want to be Gopher!" Katie cried.

"There, there. Katie, is it? Come on." Country escorts Katie to their group, "It'll be okay."

"It is so unfair!" Katie sobbed, "I'll miss you, Sadie!"

"I miss you too!" They must be really close dramatic but close none the less, Naruto guessed, it was kind of the same with Izzy but knowing her, she will be fine if they were seperated. He also has to talk to Gwen and possibly Heather as well, since they were the one's that unveiled memeories that he couldn't remember past the age of nine.

Chris toss them a red flag, "You guys will officially be known as…" Duncan grabs it and unfurled it, "The Killer Bass!"

"Awesome...I'm a Bass, gosh!" Harold cheered, raising his hand for a high-five. Only to get one from Cody.

"Can we call it a quit's today for challenges, despite already starting in one as soon as possible?" Naruto wonders, not really concerned if they did or not.

"…Nah, not today you don't." Shrugging, Naruto didn't mind, at least his question was answered. "All right, campers! I'm not sure if I already told you that but you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition and confession…" Everyone blinks, confession?

(Confession)

"You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts or make video diaries any time you want to." Chris grinned at the camera inside the outhouse as the flies flew around him, "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

*Static*

"Um, okay…" Gwen deadpanned, "So far this sucks."

*Static*

"I don't get it…" Linday stand in front of camera with her back facing it, "Where's the camera guy?"

*Static*

"Honestly, I don't mind the place since we are here for the money, even if its not the worst I seen." Naruto lick his lips and scratching his head, "I'm just doing what I have to, but that doesn't mean I won't help the others if given the chance." Closing his eyes with a sigh, "At least little Izzy is here." He comments with a chuckle.

*Static*

Somehow a duck was putting on a pink lipstick and quacks at the camera.

*Static*

"Hey guys, check that out. I have something important to say" Owen placed his hands on his hip before farted loudly. He giggled to himself.

*STATIC*

"All right, any questions?" One of them raised their hand, "No? Cool. Let's find your cabins." The host clapped his hands, lending them to the cabins.

(Cabins)

"Gophers, you're in east cabin." Chris point at the east cabin, "Bass, you're in the west. Grab your stuff and settle in!" The teams walk to their cabins as Chris watches them.

After entering the male side of cabin, Naruto take a good look around before walk to one of the bunk beds at the back of the room before asking his male teammates, "Who's going to bunk with me and which one would you like?"

"Hmm, is it cool with you if I take the bottom?" DJ asked with gentle smile and Naruto nodded as he tossed his bags on the top bed.

"Hai, it's cool with me…DJ, right?"

"That's right, Na…Naruto, did I say it right?" The gentle giant find it little harder to say his name since it's something that he never heard it before and worried that he may get it wrong but his concern was erased after Naruto give him a nod with a easy smile.

"Want to talk guys, getting to know each other since we're going to see each other a lot?" DJ agreed with Naruto after placing his bags on his bed. As soon as they walk out to talk to the teammates, Naruto turn his head around before asking, "Um…Where's this little guy, Cody?"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Cody flew past them before landed on the ground with a thump.

"…Geek decided to hit on chicks in Gophers' cabin…He just walked inside their room…" Duncan chortled, watching Cody pick himself up.

Courtney was about to say something but a loud cry cut her off before everyone glanced to see Lindsay wailing for some reason.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen chuckled as the boys starting to give him a look, "I-I-I mean no, I didn't mean like that!" He stammered, "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them...No, I…I…I mean…"

"Riiiiight…" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Chris." Geoff shouts out to the host with a wave, "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all sixteen or older," Chris look little nervous for some reason, "As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp." He grinned, "So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised."

"Actually, we are…Isn't that what cameras are for?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and Chris muttered something about wiseass.

"Anyway, you've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now." Chris turns around and went to the main lodge to talk to his co-worker and get things ready. It wasn't long enough until Lindsay screamed in terror within the Gophers cabin, startled everyone before they take a look inside to see her standing on the chair, pointing at a roach scurrying around.

"Oh man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said before the roach crawl toward DJ, draws an unmanly scream. He jumped into one of the bunk bed and breaks it by accident.

"That was my bed…" Gwen deadpanned, can't believe it. It's official, the universe must hate her right now. The rest of campers stomped around, trying to kill the bug before Naruto quickly catch it in his hands and smiled at the roach.

"Come on, guys, It's just an inscet, its totally harmless." He lightly pets the bug's back, "No need to have a panic attack about something this small, I'll release him outside. Also Gwen, you can have my bunk. I'll take the mattress back to the other cabin after I clean this mess up for you. If it's alright with you DJ?" Getting a nod of agreement from the gentle giant, feeling guilty for accidentally causing the destruction of her bed. "No problem at all, I did cause this mess, I should help to." The gentle giant suggested, receiving a thanks from Naruto before he smiled at the goth as he starts to clean up.

"You don't have to do that Naruto, I can fix this up myself and thanks DJ." Gwen, bashfully comments as she turns away with a blush staining her cheeks. Feeling warm inside due to seeing Naruto giving a smile, that she hasn't seen since she was nine. Heather glare's at her, envious at the goth girl getting a certain teen's attention.

"Your right, I don't have to but I want to because it's not wrong to help people in need." Naruto smiled, along with Dj, walking outside and put the roach on ground gently. "Here you go, fella." The roach crawled off his hand before it turned around, everyone blinks as it rubs its shell on his hand with a purring before running away.

"…Did the roach just purred?" Noah blinks, he knew that bugs don't purring at all…What the hell is that? Naruto chuckled before walking out with a trash bag, only to run into Duncan, who had an ax, it would be overkill and really unnecessary if he didn't get roach in time.

"Sorry, bud, maybe next time." He chuckled, patting Duncan's shoulder as he walked back to his cabin to unpack his stuff and move the bunk over to the girl's side for Gwen. Duncan shrugged, he doesn't mind it as long as he can keep this sweet ax that he stole…borrowed…found…ok, he just stoled it.

(Main Lodge)

"Listen up, I serve it three times a day," The chef shouted at the teenagers, earlier Chris introduced the camper to Chef Hatchet and some of the campers were a little afraid of him. Chef roared at them, "And you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your asses down now!"

"E-E-Excuse me," Beth stuttered, "Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Chef ignored them as he scooped the foods into their tray before Harold speak up, "Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycemic real bad," Chef's eyes twitched once, "If I don't get enough sugar…"

"You get a lot of shut the heck up!" The chef roared in Harold's face, sending him running to the table in fear. Why does he have to cook for the damned kids, they kept whining about his foods!

Owen whispered to Noah with smirk, "Have a cow."

"What was that?" Chef snarled and beckoning him over, "Come closer, fat boy. I can't hear you."

"Um…I didn't really say anything important." Owen nervously chuckled, grabbing his tray. It's better to have something to eat than nothing.

"I'm sure you didn't…" Chef growled before ordering Noah, "And you scrawny kid. Give me your plate!" He dropped another scoop of food, only to have it jump back in his scooper. He growled, whacked it down before Noah walk off with weird look at his food.

'That's impossible…food can't be sentient…can they?' Noah gulped, he swear that the food just growled at him.

"Next!" Naruto takes his tray and give's Chef a smirk, he had worst food before. He knew when analyzing it, that it had all the nutrient's but had a bad taste to see everyone suffer. The cooker dropped the foods into the mixed hair's plate.

Naruto walk's away before turning his head back slightly, "Thanks, Chef!"

(Confession)

"Finally! Someone with respect!" Chef grunted, crossing his arms. "Do you know how rare it is to find a teenager who actually respects and eat my foods without making any complains about my cooking?" He sighed, rolled his eyes.

*STATIC*

"I think my food just moved…" Gwen stared at her food before Chef mashed it with a blank look on his face, "…Right…"

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers team stares at Naruto eating his foods without hesitation, hell, Owen really hesitated to take a bite out of the mystery meat. He blinks, finally noticing their widened eyes and amusedly asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Aren't you worried about eating those foods?" Cody poked his food with fork, only to have it eat the fork, "…Um…Nope!"

Naruto chuckled and give's a cocky smirk at them, "Nah, they're good! Besides, the food is designed to taste bad but have all the nutrient's in it as possible." He takes another bite, ignoring the faces of his teammates turn a little green. While mad and a little happy that it wouldn't make them sick, how the hell does he eat it with no problems?

"If you want, I can give you guys some snacks from my bags that I packed before arriving here?" Naruto asks, only to raise his eyebrow when everyone looking at him with a begging expression.

"Oh please give us so...mmph, mph." Naruto covers Owen's mouth to prevent him from spilling his stash to everyone. "Don't talk to loud or else everyone want's some and I'll be forced to share, thus running out of snacks within the first week. If that were to happen then l'll be very mad, and you'll regret taking advantage of my kindness despite me giving you guys the benefit of the doubt. I promise you this." Naruto gives an annoyed look at everyone to reinforce his threat.

Naruto turns back to his food, missing some slightly pale faces, along with some blushes at how dominate he was to assert his promise onto them.

"I guess he doesn't have taste buds…" Noah muttered while shaking his head before their host walk inside the main lodge.

"Welcome to main lodge." The host smirked, placing his arms behind.

"Yo, my man." Geoff look up from his tray, "Can we order a pizza?" A cleaver flew past Geoff's head and cut into the doorway above Chris's head. "WHOA! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!" The party boy cried as Chef growled, causing most of the campers to cower.

Chris chuckled, "Your next challenge begins in one hour."

"Another one? But we just had one early!" Leshawna stood up.

"So…?" Chris smirked before turn on his heels and walk out.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie whined.

DJ placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be bad. Maybe it's going to be a relaxing challenge."

The teams found themselves on top of a tallest cliff that loom over the lake. "Oh, fuck!" No one know who said it but it was a good thing that there will be an editor to censor the cussing out. Chris really wishes that they would leave it there but nooo, the producers want it to be PG.

"Today's challenge is three-fold." Chris clapped his hands to get their attention, "Your first task is to jump off this," He point at the edge of cliff, "1,000 foot high cliff into lake."

"Piece of cake." Bridgette whispered to Tyler and Naruto.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Everyone did look down, there was one wide arc of water buoy rope with a small circle, also made by water buoy rope. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we had stocked with psychotic…" A shark leap out of water with a snarl, "Man-eating sharks!"

"Is that legal?" Naruto muttered to himself.

Chris continued his explanation, "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area which, we're pretty sure is shark free." He ignored Leshawna's plead, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below."

The camera zoomed to crates on the lakeshore, "Inside each crates are supplies that you'll need for the second part of challenge…" Chris throws his arms in air, "Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight! The losers will have no hot tub! It's a reward challenge, which means no one will be kicked out this round."

"Why can't we kick off someone?" Lindsay tilted her head.

"…Because we already did earlier and it won't bring us a good ratings if we kept kicking people out in one day." Chris grunted, wish he can kick a lot of people out for fun. "Anyway…The Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Oh wow!" Bridgette peeked over the cliff to see how far it is, "So, who wants to go first?" She asked with a smile, no one said anything until Cody stepped up with a nervous grin.

"I would go unless you want to." He can hear Owen telling them that it's cool since the reality show always test any stunts with their interns. He really should have waited before he leaped to the chance to try to impress the girls.

"Hmm, if that's cool with you, I like to go first…" Cody nods as Bridgette looked at him, she noticed how unprepared he was "Um…Are you sure about this, I can go ahead if you want?"

Cody flinches at that but slowly takes a deep breath, gaining some courage "I…I can do it, thanks though." He replied and Bridgette shrugged.

"See you at bottom." She smiled at him before turn to the teams with a frown, "It's really no big deal, just an insane dive into a circle of angry sharks." He takes a dive as everyone ran up and looks at him diving into the safety zone. Cody comes out and wave to everyone, showing that he was fine.

"Hey that was actually fun!" Cody turned his head up to shout before calling out to them, "Hey you guys, its okay. The drop is not that bad."

"W-W-W-What! Are you crazy! That's a huge ass drop!" The teams cried out in unison, the one's freaking out that is. Not sure if they can do it, while the other's were getting themselves gathered up.

"Aww, now who's the scaredy cats now!" Cody exclaims, before seeing fins out in the distance. "They're nothing more than dolphins, right?"

(Confession)

"…I'm not going to make any comment about that…" Noah muttered with blank expression.

*Static*

"I honestly thought he was shark food!…" Gwen nervously shifts.

*Static*

"Is it me or did this just get way too serious?" Justin blinks, unsure if its true or not before adoring himself in a mirror.

*STATIC*

Everyone turns to Chris since he would want to make sure that their was no lawsuit, that and they were looking at him to see if he was actually serious.

"I would take a quick check if I were you guys!" Chris watches with a grin.

They look back, though some still looked away, not wanting to see someone get eaten until someone points out that catches everyone's attention.

"Those aren't sharks that are swimming towards him, it's some scuba divers dressed up as sharks!" Naruto points out, while wearing a sleeveless under armor like suit with a red streaked black and white liner shorts, that showed off his muscles.

Getting blushes from the girls, while some of the guys looked on with envy and the other looked on with respect. As they can see, he worked to make himself looked like that. It lasted a couple of seconds til someone points out something that seizes everyone's curosity.

"What happened to your arms dude?" Duncan states before realizing his blunder. Causing them to look and see the scars that adored onto them, having seen they were precisely cut in coordinated areas, making a huge ruckus of what happened that ended when they heard a whistle.

"Okay everyone, calm down. You still have a challenge to do before getting into anything drama worthy. No matter how curious I am, am I clear folks?" Chris groans out, happy to let the situation run its course any other time but not now. They still had to jump or else the ratings may go down. "Also, while we may had the interns dress up to scare you despite being in the safe zone, they're also actually man-eating sharks in the waters. We're just getting them agitated, like a bomb that eventually combust, the end result will be messy.

Tyler shook his head, clearing up the shock and said, "I'm going next!" He take a few steps back and ran off the cliff, "Cowabunga!"

"Oh!" Bridgette and Cody groaned in union regardless of the distance, witnessing Tyler's body clashed with one of the buoy's tower before he slid down into the safety zone. One by one, Duncan, Eva, and Bridgette dived and made it to the safety zone. DJ stares at the lake with fear written on his face.

"Unh-unh! No way, man!" He gulped, take a step back. "Not even going to jump."

"Scared of heights?" Chris smirked at DJ.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid!"

"That's okay, big guy…" Chris walks up to the giant and putted a chicken hat on DJ's head, "Unfortunately, that also make you a chicken! You'll have to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Aw, man. For real?"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Chris clucked, "That means a chicken path is this way!" He pointed at the escalator that mysteriously appeared on the cliff's side. DJ sighed as he rides it down.

"Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."

"What condition, Courtney?" He never heard anything about her having medical condition.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you want to," Chris smirked at her as he checking his nails, "But it might end up costing your team the victory. And then they'll hate you!"

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney gazed at the Gophers, "I've seen the other team and I don't think most of them will jump."

"Alright, here's your chicken hat." The host chuckled before turn to the remaining Bass teammates, "So who want to go next?"

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried.

"We have to be on same team!" Katie cried with her before get up closer to Chris' face, "Please! Can we be on same team? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" They chanted together.

"Oh, for the love of…Fine!" A loud squeal almost deafened him, "W-Who want to switch?" He cleans his ear with pinky.

"I'll switch places with her." Trent raised his hand immediately and Chris nodded, writing it down on his clipboard.

"Sadie, you're a Bass and Trent, you're a Gopher now." Trent grinned at the goth girl before diving in into the safety zone. Missing the look that the Gwen gave as she watches him with a unsure expression.

"Did he switch places with Sadie?" Duncan said to Naruto and he gives a little nod with unsure expression on his face. Having notice how hard the musican had been trying to catch the goth's attention, while ignoring the slight jealousy he felt. He had no right feeling it since he's not comepletely over his last relationship. While he was still remembering her and wanting to take the time to see what she knew and to take it from there.

"Naruto your up my man, show us what you got!" Naruto measures the height and distance to land in the safety zone in his mind before running towards the edge of the cliffs. He jumps off in a perfect dive formation, directly on point the center.

He swims up and see's sharks circling around him, "Hey, you guys wanna give me a ride to the shore?" What happen's next surprises everyone but a select few, they see the sharks actually giving the pale asian a ride up to them.

"Now, moving on from whatever that was...Justin?" The model smirked before dived but landed in dangerous zone. Everyone screamed as the sharks zoomed into Justin but they stopped and take a good look at him. Justin smiled at them and they fall in love with his look, one of them carries him to the shore.

"Wow, his handsomeness really came in handy." Chris chuckled before turn to Owen, "Now…Will you jump or chicken out? Maybe your jump will bring them win…No pressure, man." The large boy gulped before put on his water floaters. The Screaming Gophers team cheered him on as he inched closer to the edge. He takes a deep breath before closed his eyes.

(Confession)

Owen gulped, look at the corner. "See, the thing is…I'm not that strong a swimmer."

*Static*

Geoff smirked at the camera, "I looked at this guy and thinking, 'There's no way he's going to make it'."

*Static*

Bridgette rubbed her arm, "I was really worried about Owen, I thought he gonna die."

Owen walk a few meters back, "Take a good run at it, buddy. You can do it." It was really surprised that Chris was encouraging him on.

"I'm going to die now…I'm going to freakin' die now…" He takes a deep breath and screaming on top of his lungs as he ran up to the edge and jump off with a scream, "OH CRAP!"

Owen landed in the safety zone, causing a huge wave that knocked the Killer Bass team down and some trash that covers Cody head to toe. While the sharks were jumping back and forth for water.

"Damn, that was a pretty big wave. He must weigh alot to do that huh?" Naruto asked them, only to have them nodding at the events that unfolded.

"Um…We're going for a break time until we get the sharks to calm down and have them back in the lake." Chris blinks at the sight.

"And we're back!" Chris grinned before he turns to the rest of the teams, "Now it's your turn to jump. We'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Nice!" Leshawna gave a small grin, "Okay, y'all, who's up first?"

"Us! Us! Us!" Katie and Sadie chanted before they ran off the cliff, holding their hands and landed in the safety zone.

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather crossed her arms with her nose in air.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Uh, hello, nation tv? I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked, not believing what the queen bee just said.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lindsay said, looking in Heather's eyes.

'Hmm, possible alliance.' Heather smirked in her thought, only to snap out of it as Leshawna growled to her.

"Oh you're doing it!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl!" Noah smirked, seem to be amused by their fight, the boys gulped as Lindsay step back in fear.

"Back off, Ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!" The girls gasped.

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peaking in high school prom queen!" Leshawna shot back.

"Well, at least I'm popular." Heather smirked, oh snap! Everyone gasped, watching them fighting.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!" Leshawna decided to do what she said and pick her up before throw her down, watching her landed in safety zone, "Leshawna, you are so dead!"

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" Leshawna shout back before whisper to herself, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She jumped off with a scream and landed next to Heather in safety zone.

Lindsay glanced at Chris, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest."

"Yeah…" The host laughed, "No."

"Okay…" Lindsay gulped before dive with a scream, making it to safety zone. Gwen also joined her before Geoff jumps, swinging his hat around and wooing. Both of them made it to the safety zone.

"I-I-I-I can't do it…" Beth looked nervously at Chris, "I'm too scared." The host pulls out chicken hat, "I'm sorry!" She cried to her teammates.

"This is, like, so lame, right?" Lindsay turns to Heather with smile.

"Fully lame." Heather agreed with her before swimming onwards to the docks, Lindsay following after her.

"Hmm. Hanna, did you think this challenge was like out of this world?" Lindsay blinked but Heather doesn't even answer her question at all. They both turn back to see that Noah and Trent already jump off and made it safe.

"Okay, campers…There's only one person left." Chris nudged Harold, "You guys need this jump for the win."

Harold gulped, "I can do it, gosh…" The nerd rubs his neck, peeking over the cliff and didn't even hear his team cheering while the other team eggs him on to chicken out. "…Okay, I'm going to jump now…"

"Good luck!" Chris chuckled, watching Harold ran and jump off with cheer.

"…Um…shouldn't he keep his legs together because if he doesn't…" Naruto attempted to say before wincing as Harold landed on his family jewelries with a high-pitched scream that make all males to winced, feeling the phantom pains.

"Oooooh~" The sharks also winced.

"Oh, hate to see that happen." Chris chuckled, taking pleasure in witnessing the nerd's pain. "But the winner is Screaming Gophers!" The said team cheered, Harold also gives a weak groan as he hold his crotch.

The Killer Bass team watches on as the Gophers loaded their crates on the pull carts and walk back to their cabins, singing about something.

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter." Courtney winced in pain as Eva walk up to her and pick her crate up, scared Courtney.

"Shut up and pick up your crate…" Eve slammed it down, "Chicken!"

"Hey, I'm the only one here with CIT camping experience here, you need me!"

Meanwhile, Bridgette struggled with her crate before someone asked her from behind, "Need help?"

"Oh, Naruto?" She blinked, it sounded like Naruto before she nodded, "Yeah…" She turns to him, only to stares at him widen-eyes. He was holding up two crates while balancing the third one on his head, along with pulling a cart filled with it. "Um…On second thought, it would be harder on you so I would do it and not only that but we're on seperate teams…"

"No worries, no worries…I'll put one of the crates on your crates and we'll push them together, cool with you?" Bridgette rubs her arm, thinking about it before nods, "Great! Also don't worry about the my team, I'm carrying three times the amount than everyone else, so they can't complain about not finishing up something."

"Oh, if it's alright, then I don't mind." Bridgette blushed before they both push the crates together while getting to know each other a bit.

"Naruto, Naruto! What do you think your doing, you're helping the enemy team win against us!" Heather rages at for not only him helping the other team but also feeling jealous at how close he was to the surfer girl. Same feeling's run through the goth girl but to a lesser degree in only the jealousy part, but knew he wasn't trying to bring the group down. Only to help other's like how he helped her with her bunk earlier.

"Yes I know I'm helping one of the people in the other team with the challenge but, I'm not helping them build it nor am I lagging in carrying my own weight as you can see. So calm down, I'm doing what I need to do while helping other's." Naruto acknowledge's her accurations, but also correcting her in getting it straight that, A) he was just carrying her crate that she had trouble in holding it up and B) he was gonna set it down and go back to his group and start building the hot tub.

"Al-Alright, but I want you to hurry it up and start building the hot tub!" Demanded Heather, with a blush on her checks from him standing up too her. Following with the other girl's as they heard his slightly cold voice telling her what he was actually doing.

Naruto immediately's start pulling out parts and slowly assemble the hot tub one piece at a time. Waiting for the rest of his turn up with the rest and to correctly make sure he wasn't making a mistake, that and him using magecraft to do as well.

"Hey, you guy's are really coming along with this challenge…" Chris pulls up on his motorbike, "You better make sure you don't mess up or the Killer Bass might catch up, key word being might...Aha ha." Chris laughs as he tries to keep his face staright, knowing the Screaming Gophers were way ahead and the Killer Bass not even halfway close to them.

"What's going on?" Chris turns to see Courtney with swollen eye and he yelped at the sight, "…How are they so far ahead, we both finished carrying together?"

"Well it is thank's to Naruto that we're so far ahead of you losers!" Heather mocks the other team for not having someone as good as Naruto.

The Bass team were going at a semi-decent pace with their hot tub but no where near as Naruto was going. Putting a damper on the Bass's team morale.

"No way…" Trent looked on in disbelief at how committed he was with assembling parts like he does this all the time.

"Hey, you guys have the bolts and flitration system by you guys, can you bring that ovwr here?" Naruto asked as he takes off his jacket and shirt, leaving himself with a tank top. The girl's blushed hard at the action and the guys rolling their eyes at this, while a jittering Gwen brings the last few parts with a dark red blush on her pale checks as she stares down at Naruto.

She get's lost looking at his chest to where she see's his necklaceses. He has four, more than she seen on one person, especially on a guy. She see's a expensive looking custom-made cross, a ruby pendant in the shape of a rough-ishly looking heart, a bluish-green crystal. The last one though, she wasn't sure what kind they were, but she see's a emerald ring with a custom gold chain.

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the call of her name, "Gwen, Gwen!" She looks at Naruto, who was smiling a little sadly. "Could you hand me the part in your hands, please?" She nods her head with a blush of her checks, embarassed that she was caught looking. She was going to apologise but when she looked down, she caught Naruto mouthing 'later' to where she nods her head.

After resuming working on the hot tub, spent the next five-minutes finishing up and doing some last minute inspections. When satisfied with his work up to his expectations, called over the host.

"Hey Chris, we're done with our challenge!" Cried out Heather, glad that they were done with this challenge.

As soon as Chris snapped out of stupor, he turns and see what the commotion was, and boy was he surprised. He saw that they were done with their hot tub, while the Bass team was a little more than halfway done.

It was obvious that the Screaming Gopher team have a good teamwork, something that the Killer Bass was missing as they attempts to building a hot tub, that and having someone like Naruto who knew what they were doing. It took him a few moments before Chris called them over, signaling they were done by walking up to Gopher's tub and hummed.

"…This is an awesome hot tub!" The team cheered and he walks up to the Bass' tub as the Bass team gasp in worry. He pokes it gently before it falls apart, watching a seagull that somehow got in their tub, float away. "Well…It's obvious that we have a winner here!" Chris glanced at each team before shouting, "The Screaming Gophers! Enjoy your party with the hot tub, which you will keep for the rest of summer!" The Gophers cheered more and the Basses groaned.

Chris turned to the Killer Bass team, "And you guys will have no party. Suck to be you…"

"Well, at least, no one is kicking off this round." DJ tried to cheer his team up.

Chris stood on the dock with grin, "Now it has been a crazy episode. We have seen our farmer boy get a new coat, a lot of screaming, blushing and a lot of weird things…Mostly around Naruto for some reason…" Chris tapping his chin with his index finger, "I wonder what would happen next time on…"

"Total…"

"Drama…"

"Island!"

Naruto faked yawned, pretended to turn in early and he wasn't alone because some of them were tired after a long day. He had shared some snacks with his team, all grateful to have some actual food than the slop they ate earlier from chef. Though he did have to give Owen a limit, he didn't expect him to eat a lot nor did he want him to eat it all.

He stayed behind, waiting for a person or two. He rathered prefer two people to explain and ask questions, than do it one at a time. Just as he hoped for, two girls walked up towards him, both showing apprehension, sadness, hope, and happiness in their eyes.

Before either of them could say a word, he cuts them off, "You know, once you find what your looking for, your not gonna like what you may find in the end?" Wanting to be clear with them so they knew first hand now instead of later down the road when it got too tough for them.

They both look at each other in a silent discussion, something that surprised him since they were polar opposites, and because it seemed like they knew each other than they lent on.

"So, where do you want to start from?"


End file.
